barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Drosselmayer
Elizabeth Drosselmayer is a character in Barbie in the Nutcracker. She is the aunt of Clara and Tommy, and the niece of Grandfather Drosselmayer. Elizabeth is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Story Elizabeth is Clara and Tommy's aunt and Grandfather Drosselmayer's niece. She likes to go travelling, create mischif, and vex her uncle. When Elizabeth went to see Clara and Tommy she had just come back from China. There, she sailed on a junk, had her first rickshaw ride, and she danced with an emperor. Her uncle thinks that Elizabeth is a bad influence on Clara . Grandfather Drosselmayer doesn't want Clara and Elizabeth to travel out of fear that they'll get hurt. For Christmas, Elizabeth gives Tommy two army figures, and Clara a Nutcracker doll, but Tommy breaks it a few moments after she unwraps it. Elizabeth and her uncle later check on Clara when she falls asleep with her Nutcracker in the parlor, and she says that Clara is grown up and should make her own decisions; he raised her well. When Clara wakes up after her dream, Elizabeth walks in with Eric, who she said was the son of a dear friend of hers, which could have been the King of Parthenia. She makes her uncle and Tommy leave the room so Clara and Eric can be alone together. It's possible she has a high social status if she was able to meet a Chinese emperor. Personality Elizabeth appears as brave woman, who likes travelling. She is elegant and caring. Elizabeth loves Clara like a mother. She is the best friend for Clara, but her uncle tends to get worked up easily with Elizabeth; He says she plots against him. Elizabeth loves travelling and would like Clara to go with her, but Grandfather Drosselmayer wants Clara to stay at home with him and Tommy. Physical Appearance Elizabeth has light skin, brown hair and bright green eyes. She is the same height as Clara. At beginning of movie, she wears a red long dress and has her hair in a bun with two chopsticks. Her dress has a mandarin collar similar to Asian dresses which makes sense as she mentions that she has been travelling in Asia. It has long bell shaped sleeves, the cuffs are wider at the bottom and lead to a point near her middle finger. The front of the dress crosses over and buttons at the front and leads to a point at the back, it is also trimmed with a brown fabric in places. The skirt is full length and has an under layer of an brown-red fabric to match the trim on the bodice, this is gathered to give it a rumpled look. The top layer of fabric is the same red as the bodice and has a large scalloped edge which meets slightly to the left of the centre. This is trimmed with an orange braid which goes upward and meets at the seam of the bodice on the right panel of scalloped material. At the end of movie, her hair is the same as before except it is styled without chopsticks. Her dress is similar to the first dress in style, the shape of the skirt and bodice are the same. It is light blue in colour and has gold braiding and trims instead. The bodice again has a mandarin collar but has gold braiding along the edge which leads to the bust area, along the centre of the chest there are gold braids similar to that of the nutcracker (military or Asian style). The sleeves are the same except that they are light blue and so is the bodice. The skirt is also the same as before but light blue with gold braid on the scalloped layer and a slightly darker blue on the gathered underskirt. Gallery Nutcracker (335).jpg|Aunt Elizabeth arrives Clara-s-green-eyed-Aunt-Elisabeth-barbie-in-the-nutcracker-15146715-720-536.jpg Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara Elizabeth Grandfather Drosselmayer 6.png Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara Elizabeth Tommy 12.png Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara Elizabeth Tommy 11.png Barbie in the Nutcracker Elizabeth Grandfather Drosselmayer 11.png Barbie in the Nutcracker Elizabeth Tommy 20.png Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara Elizabeth Grandfather Drosselmayer Tommy 18.png 87765_1313344870753_full.jpg Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Russian characters